Amor Ilegal
by AnnikaScarlett
Summary: En un país como Rusia, Víctor y Yuri serán víctimas de DISCRIMINACIÓN debido a su RELACIÓN. ¿Afectará ésta su carrera de patinaje artístico? ¿Lucharán por su amor contra todo y todos? Basado en el final del anime – continuación.
1. PRÓLOGO

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Los personajes del anime Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen. Escribo esta historia con fines netamente recreativos._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ _Antes que nada, quiero recalcar que trataré de hacer este fic lo más realista posible, lo cual puede incluir algunos términos, expresiones o situaciones que para algunos tal vez no sean de su agrado. Espero sepan entender, pues se tratará de un drama con romance. Bueno, eso sí, habrá Victuuri 7w7 7w7_

 _Respecto a la imagen de portada, una amiga me las pasó por Facebook, yo simplemente las junté y edité. En las imágenes originales no encontré ninguna referencia a su autor, salvo en la de Yuri, que en la parte inferior simplemente ponía: "WHO YOU ARE". ¡Créditos a su autor y muchas gracias! (espero no se moleste)._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este fic va dedicado a uno de mis mejores amigos, con quien recientemente tuve un grave altercado. Pero yo creo que los amigos son para siempre. ¡Te extraño, hermanito!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **PRÓLOGO**

Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov, Vitya para los amigos. Soy ruso, natal de San Petersburgo, tengo veintiocho años y he conseguido por cinco veces consecutivas el oro en el Grand Prix Final, la competencia internacional de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. También me he hecho acreedor a otros tantos premios, todos de patinaje, y he sido protagonista de algunos comerciales de ropa y artículos deportivos. Sé que muchos pensarán que mi vida es increíble, que tengo todo el dinero del mundo para gastar en fiestas, bebidas y mujeres, pero no es así.

De hecho, siempre estuve solo. Es cierto que he tenido varias novias, que he contado y cuento con el apoyo de algunos amigos y de Yakov, mi entrenador, a quien quiero como un padre; pero de alguna forma, sentía que algo me faltaba…

Hasta que conocí a alguien muy especial. Alguien que de la noche a la mañana se volvió mi fuente de inspiración.

Siempre sorprendí al mundo abordando cada programa de patinaje con un nuevo inicio. Me dedicaba exclusivamente a eso. Quería variar, fascinar al público. Y vaya que lo conseguía. Pero debo admitir que eso también me reprimía. Es decir, creía que la única manera de encontrar fortalezas era en soledad.

En cambio, ahora siento que me invaden nuevas emociones a través de Yuri.

La vida y el amor de Yuri me han enseñado un nuevo mundo que ignoraba por completo.

Pero… ¿qué siento exactamente hacia Yuri? Le tengo cariño, de eso no hay duda. Pero, ¿solo es eso? ¿Una simple y sencilla relación alumno-profesor? ¿O hay algo más, alguna especie de sentimiento más profundo, un lazo más fuerte que me une a Yuri, de modo tal que no podría imaginar mi vida sin él?

La respuesta ya la sé. Aún no se lo he dicho directamente, pero cuando Yuri llegue a San Petersburgo lo haré. Ya lo he decidido.

Aunque aquí en Rusia, la gente no lo tomará nada bien.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hey, tú! ¡Sí, tú, que estás leyendo! Bien, esto es solo el comienzo. ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te animarías a leer el primer capítulo? :)**_


	2. EL ACCIDENTE

**EL ACCIDENTE**

A esas horas de la mañana, las calles de San Petersburgo lucían como siempre: grises. Los automóviles se desplazaban a grandes velocidades y la gente transitaba de un lado a otro de una forma tan monótona… Parecía mentira, pero Víctor había vivido en aquella ciudad por más de veintiocho años. Es más, suponía que su vida también se había vuelto algo gris… hasta que conoció a Yuri.

De eso habían pasado casi ya dos años. Recordaba muy bien aquella noche del banquete, tras la culminación del Grand Prix Final, donde obtuvo el oro por quinta vez consecutiva. Allí conoció a una persona muy divertida, que le hizo desprenderse por unos momentos de su actitud serena y madura para divertirse como no lo había hecho en años. Aunque al inicio estaba tomando fotos y observando como un simple espectador, Yuri se le acercó, y tras oponer resistencia, no logró evadirlo y terminaron bailando juntos por el resto de la noche. ¡Quién diría que se iba a divertir…!

Pero Yuri no estaba al tanto de nada. Esa noche había bebido demasiado… Y, tal como se enteró Víctor mucho después, cuando Yuri bebe pierde toda razón de lo que hace o dice. Pero Víctor no pudo olvidar lo que pasó. Por eso fue a Japón en su búsqueda. Fue Yuri quien le pidió que se volviera su entrenador, y aunque después de aquello Víctor pensó que Yuri lo había olvidado, cuando vio en internet un video donde intentaba realizar uno de sus programas, no lo dudó ni un segundo y tomó el primer vuelo que halló disponible. Tras encontrarse, Víctor se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que en realidad Yuri era una persona bastante tímida. Y en ese entonces tenía la apariencia de un tierno cerdito. Pero aun así, terminó enamorándose. De cada una de sus facetas.

Sin embargo, una circunstancia hacía que no todo fuera color de rosa, al menos allí en Rusia: Yuri, al igual que Víctor, era un hombre.

Pero le gustaba. Mucho. Yuri era un poco despistado, pero Víctor creía que eso era lo que más le atraía de él, porque lo hacía de cierta manera impredecible. Obviamente, había nacido un sentimiento de por medio.

\- ¡HEY, VÍCTOR! – gritó a lo lejos Yuri Plisetsky, Yurio, levantando un brazo. Víctor se acercó a él. - ¡¿POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR AL CERDO?! – bufó exasperado el adolescente. Aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de haber venido a recibir a Yuri.

\- ¿No querías venir? – le sonrió Víctor. Conocía a Yurio lo suficiente como para saber que éste nunca admitiría lo impaciente que se encontraba.

De repente, Yurio volteó la mirada en dirección al metro y exclamó:

\- ¡Mira!

A lo lejos, Yuri corría arrastrando una maleta de ruedas en dirección a ellos, seguido de un jadeante Makkachin. Vestía un grueso cardigan azul marino.

Víctor sintió que un sinfín de emociones lo invadían. Emociones nuevas. Alegría, añoranza, cariño, amor… Sí, era amor. Ya no tenía dudas.

\- ¡Yuri…! – exclamó sonriendo y saludando con un brazo.

Aunque Víctor y Yuri habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en Hasetsu, no habían tocado el tema. Es decir, nunca habían hablado de ellos. Como pareja claro. Era evidente el afecto que se tenían, inclusive todos en el mundo del patinaje conocían la especie de "relación" que existía entre esos dos. Esa relación había rebasado el límite de "profesor-alumno" para dar paso a algo más profundo. Porque después de la escenita que protagonizó la pareja tras el programa libre en la Copa China, sus amigos ya no tenían dudas. Obviamente nunca se aclaró si en verdad se trató de un beso o un simple abrazo, pero para ellos aquello era la prueba irrefutable del amor que se profesaban Víctor y Yuri.

Cuando Yuri llegó arrastrando su maleta hasta donde se encontraban los rusos, se detuvo a tomar aire por unos segundos. Estaba feliz.

\- ¡YURI…! – Víctor no pudo contenerse y se arrojó a sus brazos. - ¡Te extrañé mucho! – decía mientras acariciaba el suave cabello azabache del japonés. Permanecieron así por algunos segundos hasta que…

\- ¡Hmph! – tosió Yurio. – Tazón de cerdo…

\- ¡Yurio! – exclamó Yuri contento, separándose de Víctor.

Los tres abordaron un taxi dirigiéndose al departamento de Víctor, en una tranquila zona de San Petersburgo.

\- Waaaooooohh – exclamaba Yuri observando cada pieza arquitectónica que cruzaba por su vista. - ¿Cómo se llama esa iglesia, Víctor?

\- Es la Catedral de San Isaac – respondía muy contento el ruso, orgulloso de poder explicarle a Yuri cada detalle de la ciudad.

Yurio por su lado no comentaba nada. Sabía que entre esos dos había una especie de conexión, algo más que una simple amistad o una relación alumno-profesor. Tampoco es que le importase demasiado. Le daba igual que los dos fuesen hombres; a él simplemente esas cosas de romance y noviazgos le parecían patéticas.

Cuando por fin el taxi se estacionó frente a un grande y lujoso edificio estilo victoriano, Yuri no cabía en sí de júbilo.

\- Después terminas de admirarte, vamos, adelante – le dijo Víctor.

Ingresaron al edificio. La sala de recepción era enorme y se estaba decorada con unos muebles rojos muy lujosos, varias piezas de cerámica y porcelana fina… Se dirigieron a un ascensor, qué a Yuri le pareció bastante moderno contrastando con el elegante edificio, y Víctor marcó el número 5. El ascensor comenzó a moverse.

Al llegar al piso indicado, se encontraron frente a un gran pasillo. Las paredes eran muy blancas, y el ambiente muy iluminado.

Víctor se dirigió a una de las puertas que se encontraban para la mano izquierda, se acercó al pomo y colocó una llave. Le dio vuelta.

Adentro todo era de un color blanco impecable: un juego de sala con cojines azules muy elegantes, una ventana con cortinas también blancas, un televisor pantalla gigante, una lámpara de diseño muy peculiar, varias pinturas al óleo adornando las paredes y un gran equipo de sonido con _home theater_ incluido. Más allá, un comedor con mesa y silladas talladas en madera fina, otro enorme televisor… Al fondo había otras puertas.

\- Ven, sígueme Yuri - le dijo Víctor, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia una de las puertas. Yuri no soltaba su maleta.

Recostado en una pared del recibidor, Yurio observaba la escena con aburrimiento. Había estado muchas veces en ese departamento que le parecía de alguna forma estresante. No estaba interesado en conocer las demás habitaciones.

\- ¡Éste es mi cuarto! - le mostró Víctor a Yuri una habitación bastante amplia, con una cama de dos plazas de por medio, un gran televisor colgando del techo, un equipo de sonido también con home _theater incluido,_ un estante repleto de libros, CD's, DVD's y Blu-ray's, un tocador con miles de perfumes y quién sabe qué otras cosas… - ¿Dormirás conmigo, verdad? – le susurró al oído a Yuri, abrazándolo por la espalda. Esto provocó cierto nerviosismo en el japonés. De repente, el corazón le latía con fuerza y parecía haberse desprendido de su pecho para distribuirse por su cabeza, oídos y estómago. Sobre todo por su estómago.

\- V-víctor… - se sonrojó. Estaba feliz.

\- De ahí hablamos de eso, deja tus cosas aquí y vamos a conocer la ciudad – sonrió Víctor soltando el agarre y dando una vuelta. Estaba radiante, estaba feliz.

\- ¡Sí! – se emocionó Yuri.

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron a Yurio sentado en un sofá.

\- Yurio, ¿quieres acompañarnos a recorrer la cuidad? – preguntó un alegre Víctor.

\- Paso. Nos vemos luego - se levantó el rubio y salió del departamento. No le gustaban las parejitas empalagosas y seguramente ese par estaría todo el tiempo actuando como recién casados. Aunque claro que allí en Rusia no se podían casar. Aun así, prefería mantenerse al margen de sus cursilerías.

Víctor y Yuri se miraron algo apenados, pero no comentaron nada. Dejaron a Makkachin en la cocina entretenido con uno de sus viejos juguetes y abandonaron ellos también el departamento rumbo a la ciudad. Por la mente de Víctor cruzaban un sinfín de pensamientos, todos románticos. ¡No podía creer que estaba caminando por su ciudad natal junto a la persona que amaba! Parecía un sueño…

Ahora, con Yuri, la ciudad lucía distinta. Todo le parecía más colorido. El ambiente se veía bastante animado, el cielo más azul y la gente más confiable. Decidieron ir a pie, así observarían mejor los atractivos que les brindaba San Petersburgo.

Yuri estaba extasiado. Nada de eso se parecía a Hasetsu. Sin lugar a dudas, Europa era el escenario perfecto para interpretar el clásico cuento de hadas donde la princesa es rescatada por su amado príncipe y viven felices por siempre.

\- Waooooh, ¡ _sugoi_ , Víctor!– no dejaba de exclamar Yuri.

\- ¿Verdad? Es la Fortaleza de San Pedro y San Pablo – aclaraba Víctor. - ¡Ya sé, hay que tomarnos una foto!

Se tomaron fotos en muchos lugares. Víctor no podía contener su felicidad al ver a Yuri, a su Yuri, junto a él. La piel de Yuri era muy blanca y tersa, sus ojos que se escondían tras aquellos gruesos anteojos eran de un color oscuro almendrado, grandes y muy bonitos. Irradiaban ternura, inocencia… Y sus labios…eran rosados y provocativos. Víctor moría sentirlos junto a los suyos, besarlos, como lo había hecho en otra ocasión, delante de cientos de personas. ¡Esta vez sería diferente! Esta vez estarían juntos. Quería vivir con él, dormir con él, hacer el amor con él… Porque Víctor nunca antes había hecho el amor. Hasta ahora, había tenido sexo con mujeres que simplemente lo buscaban por algo de fama. Pero Yuri era diferente. ¡Y lo deseaba tanto! Poder recorrer su cuerpo, su delicada piel con sus manos, con su boca. Entregarse mutuamente y ser uno solo…

\- Hey, Víctor - lo sacó Yuri de su ensimismamiento. - ¡Vamos a comer algo!

\- ¡Sí! – sonrió Víctor. El ver que Yuri le pedía algo era una señal de que se sentía cómodo allí en Rusia. Eso era bueno. Quería que se acostumbrase del todo.

Se dirigieron a un elegante restaurant. Durante la comida comentaron lo grande que era la ciudad, los lugares que aún les faltaban visitar. Yuri quería pasear en canoa.

\- Dejemos eso para el último, será más interesante hacerlo con una puesta de sol - sugirió Víctor. Yuri asintió.

El ruso pagó la cuenta, aunque Yuri se opuso, y se retiraron del restaurant. Caminaban tranquilamente, aunque debían admitir que para ese entonces estaban ya muy exhaustos. Aún faltaban muchos lugares por visitar, y la ciudad era muy grande.

\- Mejor tomemos un taxi – sugirió Víctor. Pero Yuri no se veía nada agotado. Tal vez debido a su buena resistencia, o tal vez estaba demasiado emocionado para darse cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Víctor, mira eso, es increíble! – señaló una enorme construcción, el Palacio de Invierno, la cual se hallaba doblando una esquina. - ¡Vamos! – tiró del brazo de Víctor. Ese gesto hizo que el ruso se sintiera más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Porque éste encontraba viviendo su propio cuento de hadas en una ciudad europea. Una ciudad que siempre le pareció aburrida, pero ahora la tenía como la mejor de toda Europa.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuri dobló la esquina corriendo… no se percató de algo. Mejor dicho, no se percataron de algo.

\- ¡YURIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…! – gritó Víctor con todas sus fuerzas. La desesperación se apoderó rápidamente de sus sentidos, acelerando sus pulsaciones y nublándole la vista. Apenas un par de segundos logró distinguir una amenazante camioneta transitando a la velocidad de la luz, emitiendo una estruendosa carcajada de metal y una oscura manta de dióxido de carbono con olor a muerte.

Esta logró frenar a tiempo, al menos para el ruso. Como iba detrás de Yuri, no sufrió golpe alguno. Sin embargo, para Yuri no fue igual. Si bien la camioneta se había detenido a tiempo, no había sido suficiente para evitar golpearlo y arrojarlo a la pista.

Yuri, tirado en medio de la pista… Yuri, inconsciente…

\- ¡YURIIIIIIIIII! – grito una vez más Víctor a todo pulmón, desesperado. Era una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Despertarían en cualquier momento, y estarían tomándose una foto en el Palacio de Invierno.

Pero la realidad no era esa.

\- ¡Yuri! ¡Yuriiii! – corrió hasta el japonés. No reaccionaba. Se acercó y lo sujetó con delicadeza con ambas manos. Vio que respiraba con dificultad. No había rastros de sangre. Tal vez era una buena señal. Tal vez no.

El conductor salió del vehículo y se acercó.

\- Lo siento, no los vi al doblar la esquina. Llamaré una ambulancia – marcó un número.

Víctor no le prestaba atención. En este momento Yuri era todo lo que le importaba. Ver a la persona que amaba en ese estado…

Ya arreglaría cuentas más tarde con el chofer. Porque eso no se iba a quedar así.

Al ver que Yuri no reaccionaba, gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Estaba llorando. Llorando a más no poder. Le dolía. Le partía el alma ver a Yuri inconsciente. Tenía miedo, todo el miedo del mundo. Y eso que con muy pocas cosas se asustaba. El poder perder a Yuri…

Lo abrazó por unos momentos…

De pronto, Yuri dejó de respirar… y en ese preciso instante llegó la ambulancia.

Mucha gente se había reunido alrededor de ellos. Víctor no se había percatado de eso. Ni de que el tráfico se había detenido.

Rápidamente, los paramédicos lo separaron de Yuri. No opuso resistencia. Todo le parecía tan irreal…

Sin saber cómo, se dio cuenta que estaba en un taxi, rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar, bajó corriendo del auto y le lanzó un billete de cincuenta rublos en la cara al chofer. No tenía tiempo para recibir cambios.

Corrió hasta recepción y pidió información sobre el paciente Yuri Katsuki.

-Está siendo intervenido. Tendrá que esperar - le informaron.

Se sentó en unas bancas, junto a otras personas que también esperaban noticias de sus seres queridos. Lo observaban fijamente. Pasó una hora, dos, tres… no estaba muy seguro. El tiempo no importaba en ese momento. Podían transcurrir mil años, él siempre esperaría por Yuri.

\- ¡VÍCTOR! – gritó una voz de mujer. Volvió al mundo real y descubrió a la dueña de la voz: Mila Babicheva.

\- ¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRIÓ AL CERDO?! – gritó Yurio acercándose a él.

Víctor no respondió. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

\- La gente te reconoció. Supusimos que se trataba de Yuri – comentó apenada la pelirroja. – Yakov está en camino. Lo siento, apenas nos acabamos de enterar.

Las demás personas los miraban compadeciéndose. Lo más seguro era que el muchacho atropellado estuviera grave o ya hubiese fallecido, por eso llevaban horas sin tener resultados de él.

De pronto se acercó hasta la banca una enfermera:

\- ¿Los familiares de Yuri Katsuki? – preguntó.

\- Sí, nosotros – respondió Mila al ver que tanto Víctor como Yurio no reaccionaban.

\- Bien, el paciente se encuentra descansando. Pueden pasar a verlo.

¿Ahhhhh? ¿Habían escuchado bien?

Víctor sentía que regresaba a la vida.

\- Por aquí por favor, les indicó la enfermera.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, y doblaron una esquina. Mila y Yurio iban detrás de Víctor y la enfermera. Nadie comentaba nada.

Ingresaron a una enorme habitación blanquecina, donde habían muchas camas y muchos pacientes. Víctor busco con desesperación a Yuri…

-¡VÍCTOR…! – alguien lo llamó. Volteó en dirección a la voz y descubrió al japonés recostado en una de las camas, con una bata blanca. Le sonreía.

No pudo contenerse más. Corrió hasta la cama y, al tenerlo frente a él, no lo dudó ni un segundo y se arrojó a sus brazos. ¡Yuri estaba vivo! ¡Vivo! Permanecieron así por algunos segundos hasta que se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, esos grandes ojos almendrados que tanto amaba, esa mirada llena de ternura y bondad… Y lo besó. No le importó que hubiera otras personas en la habitación. No le importaron los pacientes, médicos, enfermeras. Lo besó porque necesitaba sentir la calidez de sus labios, saber que aún estaba allí, que estaba vivo. Porque con todo lo del accidente se había dado cuenta de que Yuri era lo que más amaba en el mundo. Lo amaba más que al patinaje. Lo amaba más que a sí mismo. Podría dar su vida por Yuri.

Yuri no opuso resistencia al beso, el cual no fue muy prolongado. Cuando se separaron, Víctor sonreía y Yuri estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

Víctor sujetó tiernamente la mejilla derecha de Yuri. Lo miraba a los ojos. El japonés continuaba sonrojado, pero le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Me alegro que estés bien – susurró el ruso.

\- Víctor, lamento ser tan descuidado… - se disculpó Yuri.

\- ¡HMPH, HMPH! – tosió de pronto alguien, interrumpiendo la escena. La pareja volteó y vio que a su alrededor todos los observaban atentamente, murmurando. Sin embargo, quien había tosido era un médico. Se acercó a ellos.

– El paciente Katsuki permanecerá todo el día en observación – puntualizó el galeno. – Sufrió algunas contusiones debido a la caída. Pero eso no es lo que nos preocupa – se dirigió a Víctor. – Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Se le hicieron algunos exámenes y aparentemente no presenta ninguna lesión, sin embargo, todavía nos faltan algunos resultados. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, podría haber algún tipo de secuela. Por eso lo mejor es que permanezca hasta mañana en el hospital – sentenció el médico.

\- Descuide, doctor – respondió Víctor.

Yurio se ofreció ir con Mila al departamento de Víctor por algunas cosas y alimentar a Makkachin. Mila se quedaría allí con el can.

\- Víctor, no tienes que molestarte… - empezó un apenado Yuri.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Me quedaré contigo! – le interrumpió el ruso, tomando una de las manos de Yuri y llevándosela al rostro. Depositó un suave beso en su dorso.

\- ¡Cierto, el anillo! – se exaltó Yuri al ver brillar el de Víctor y no ver el suyo por ningún lado.

\- Supongo que nos lo devolverán después – le sonrió Víctor. – No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que estás bien.

A Yuri le gustaba cuando Víctor hablaba en plural. _"Nos lo devolverán después"_. Sí, eso había dicho. El pensar en un "nosotros", un futuro al lado de Víctor…

Pasaron toda la noche juntos. Víctor reposaba en una silla, junto a la cama de Yuri. Se habían quedado dormidos tomados de la mano. En un rincón de la enorme habitación, Yurio y Yakov descansaban también, preocupados por Yuri.

Cuando amaneció, el primero en despertar fue Yuri. Recordó que durante la noche había recibido una llamada de su familia desde Hasetsu. Todos habían estado muy consternados, pero les reconfortaba el saber que sólo había sufrido unos golpes y que al día siguiente saldría del hospital.

Yuri volteó a ver a Víctor y descubrió que éste todavía se encontraba dormido. Llevaba puesto un abrigo marrón. Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana y hacían que su cabello platino, el cual caía como una densa cascada sobre su rostro, se tornase más brillante. Y bonito.

De, pronto, Víctor bostezó y abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Yuri…! – sonrió.

A Yuri le dieron de alta. Después de devolverle sus pertenencias (lo que tanto deseaba era volver a ponerse su anillo), vestirse y firmar algunos papeles, abandonó el hospital junto a Víctor, Yurio, Mila (quien había regresado muy temprano luego de atender a Makkachin) y Yakov. Los dos últimos se despidieron deseándole que se mejorara pronto.

En la calle, la gente los miraba y señalaba. Había corrido por todos lados la noticia de que el alumno de Víctor Nikiforov había sufrido un accidente.

Yurio, sin hacer caso alguno a los murmullos de los transeúntes, paró un taxi. Los tres lo abordaron y se dirigieron al departamento del ruso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Víctor le preguntó a Yuri.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada más. Al menos no tuvieron que vendarla – sonrió apenado.

\- Pues tendrás que reposar – Víctor le sonrió y tomó de la mano.

Al llegar al departamento y abrir la puerta, Yuri se asomó por detrás:

\- Víctor, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó señalando hacia algo que yacía en el piso.

Víctor se acercó y vio que se trataba del periódico del día. Tenía en su puerta una pequeña grieta para la correspondencia.

Tomó el periódico y le echó un vistazo. Nada importante…

Sin embargo, en la esquina inferior derecha de la portada, una pequeña nota lo dejó perplejo e hizo que el corazón le diera un brinco. El título rezaba: "REPUDIABLE: NIKIFOROV BESA A PATINADOR JAPONÉS EN HOSPITAL".

.

.

.

 _ **NOTA DE LizzieScarlett: Con esto inicio un nuevo fic, esta vez de mi ship gay favorita Victuuri 7w7. He escrito anteriormente aquí en FF, pero con otra cuenta. El problema es que hasta mi mamá conoce esa cuenta, y también muchos de mis amigos de la universidad leen mis escritos. ¡No sé cómo reaccionaría mi mamá al leer este fic! Aunque mi mamá vio Yuri on ice conmigo. Me dio mucha risa cuando llegamos al capítulo 10 y vio la escena de los anillos. Pero bueno, ya aceptó la ship gay. ¡Hasta le gusta Víctor! Hace poco vio un cosplay y dijo que Víctor en verdad era muy guapo. "Lástima que sea dibujo" en palabras de ella.**_

 _ **En fin, ¿qué les parece la historia? ¿Creen que es un buen tema para un fic? ¿La seguirían leyendo? ¡Por favor, déjenme algún review con su sugerencia! Eso me motivaría a seguir escribiendo, si les gusta claro.**_

 _ **¡Un beso a todos!**_

 **PD: Saludos a mis amigos de la universidad: "Dora la exploradora", "Panzón" y "Tatico". ¡Los quiero chicos!**


End file.
